


You Deserve It

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, M/M, OK maybe a tiny bit of plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Welcome Back, like contextual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks of conflicting schedules due to work and trips and appearances. Finally, Ray and Ryan get some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It

Ryan can't quite kiss Ray hard enough as he steers him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. His hands are on Ray’s hips and Ray’s legs are wrapped around his own, as he desperately arches his back and grinds his hips against Ryan’s own.

Ray feels himself falling, but is met not with the floor, just with the soft mattress of Ryan’s bed. He sighs happily, because this is where he belongs. This is where he always belongs.

“Too long.” Ryan grunts against his skin. “Too long since I’ve had you like this. In my bed.”

“I know.” Ray pants, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. He manages it eventually, and tosses it off in a vague direction. Ryan does the same with his own V-necked T-shirt, before moving to undo the button on his jeans.

As he does so, Ray sits up on his knees to wriggle out of his shorts and boxers, lips still attached to Ryan’s in a frenzied, desperate kiss. He feels the gent grin against his lips, before nipping at the swollen skin playfully.

“Who’s are you?” Ryan asks.

“Yours.” Ray replies. He doesn’t miss a beat, he _never_ misses a beat. That’s one of the things Ryan loves the most about him.

It’s the last piece of clothing tossed to the floor that brings the change in Ryan. That switches him from the person he is in public to the person he is behind closed doors. He kisses Ray once more, before turning him around and pushing him face down into the bed.

Ray wriggles to sit up, like he knows Ryan wants him too, and is met with a harsh slap to the ass and firm hands pushing his hips back down. Still, he manages to tuck his legs up so he is resting on his knees, ass just elevated off the bed.

Ryan attacks his back with kisses and bites and (probably) bruises, and Ray moans under him, chanting his name like Ryan is the greatest gift he has ever been given.

(Maybe he is, Ray wonders)

“No time for foreplay. I think these past two weeks have been enough build up for the both of us.” Ryan grunts as he reaches over Ray and into the drawer by his bed and grabbing some lube. He considers the condom for a second, before deciding against it. Ray hasn’t fucked anyone since they first had sex, he wouldn’t dare, and Ryan knew he was clean.

“Yes. Too long. Never gonna leave you again.” Ray moans, words slightly muffled by the pillow at his face. Although Ryan likes to be rough and spontaneous, between every shove and every bruise, is a perfectly structured plan of events to make sure Ray will be as comfortable as possible. Ryan’s pillows are memory foam, and Ray thinks they definitely remember him, from the time he’s spent with his face buried into them.

He feels the first finger enter him with no teasing, and his hips buck involuntarily. He loves it when Ryan gets like this. No teasing, no playing, just straight to the main event.

(Sometimes, he needs that. They both do.)

He especially needs that after two weeks of conflicting schedules and planned appearances at conventions and just no _time_ together and no sex. It doesn’t help that Ray spent the last week in Australia, which is literally a whole world away.

Ryan doesn’t even bother trying with two fingers for very long, and quickly moves fucking Ray with three without warning. In reality, he know's Ray's limit and he knows what he can take, so he doesn't hesitate to push harder and stretch Ray out. Ryan knows what makes Ray tick, and he knows how much Ray loves the feeling of being _full_ by the way Ray’s fingers bunch in the sheets and he lets out a shaky moan.

Ryan smirks at the view. Ray, bent over on his bed with his face buried in a pillow to stop himself from screaming and a few fingers in his ass. If he could savour the moment forever, he would.

But then there was the desperate throbbing in his own dick, causing him to remove his fingers and start prepping himself for the main event. Ray whines at the sudden lack of contact, trying to sit up and rub up against Ryan. Ryan roughly shoves him back down into the bed, one hand holding him down by the back of his neck and the other hand guiding his cock to Ray’s hole.

 _“Ryan… please”_ Ray whines. Ryan slaps his ass again before he slowly slides into Ray. Ray feels a tear leak from his eye as he feels _Ryan_ , filling him up completely. It's not painless, doing _this_ never is, but it's just the right contrast of pleasure and pain that drives him crazy. Soon enough, Ray feels the heavy weight of Ryan’s balls hit the back of his ass as the gent bottoms out, hands gripping at Ray’s hips so tightly he knows there’ll be dark bruises in the morning.

“Please.” Ray pleads, “Move.”

His hands curl into fists and his screams and sobs are reserved for the pillow, remembering that Ryan actually has neighbours as the gent slams in and out of him at a rapid pace. Ryan is brutal, not stopping for anything, and the whole bed is shifting, headboard slapping against the wall in an unsteady rhythm.

Ray is feeling everything at once, an impending orgasm spreading across his body like fire. Ryan is so _talented_ he thinks, and he knows immediately that he’s in love because nobody’s ever made him feel like this before. Not even close.

He can fee Ryan’s thrusts quickly becoming more erratic and less precise, but it doesn’t stop Ryan from hitting his sweet spot with every one, a few sobs escaping their way through the pillow. Ryan is getting close now too, Ray can tell, by the way he grips his hips like he’s hanging off the edge of a building.

Ray starts to feel as if he’s right there with him, but he’s the one that’s falling, tumbling down into the street until he feel’s one of Ryan’s hands move into his hair and pull him up roughly from behind. The pull stings against his scalp and tears flood his eyes but then the fact that Ryan hasn’t stopped thrusting, even if Ray’s now up on his knees, back flush against Ryan’s chest makes it all okay.

Ryan grips Ray’s cock tightly and only has to jerk it once before he is coming, throwing his head back to rest on Ryan’s shoulders, tears escaping from his eyes as Ryan follows him down, letting go and allowing them both to fall, just a few lazy thrusts to ride out both of their climaxes.

He collapses with his back against Ryan’s broad chest, and lets him guide the two into a comfortable laying position, before Ryan pulls out and curls his arms at Ray’s waist.

“Jesus.” Ray breathes. “I needed that.”

“No kidding.” Ryan pants, placing a soft kiss to the back of Ray’s neck, grinning at the sweat that sticks to his hair.

“Talk about a welcome back.” Ray mumbles, a sleepy, satisfied smile spreading across his face. The last thing he hears before he slips into sleep is Ryan's own muttered reply, muffled by the pillows and the hot skin of Ray's neck.

“You deserve it.” he says.


End file.
